


Kiss and Comfort

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Kissing, Multi, Super affectionate Zack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack is affectionate by nature, and sometimes it shows in more than words and hugs.</p><p>Some people really need it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed Zack smooching a lot of people. That is it.

It's always Peco first.

Peco has been one of Zack's closest friends from the get go, not counting Kaito, and so it's something that happens and people are so cool with that it doesn't bother them. Zack has one arm slung over Peco's shoulder, laughing, still on a crutch, and just easily leans down to plant one on Peco's cheek.

Peco laughs loudly, shoves at Zack's shoulder, but returns it right back. It's adorable, it's expected, and they just go back to laughing. Five minutes later Peco extracts himself from Zack's grip to join the other Beat Riders in dancing.

It's always Peco first.

\----

The next person Zack kisses is Jounouichi.

It's out of the blue and it's on the forehead. It startles Jounouichi so much that he almost drops the cake he's holding. Zack just grins, all teeth.

"Geeze, warn a person!"

"You just looked like you needed it."

Jounouichi sort of gets revenge when Oren comes sweeping in, pulling Zack into a hug and planting a wet one on his cheek. Zack doesn't look too mortified, instead returning the kiss with a hug.

It's when Charmant closes that Jounouichi, all while complaining, gives Zack a hesitant kiss on the nose. Because that's all he can reach--kind of.

\----

Chucky actually asks for hers.

She has her hands on her hips and she's looking up with a bold look at Zack. Zack is halfway through finishing off a smoothie he's picked up from Druper's, a bit wide eyed.

"Come on, don't leave a girl hanging!" Chucky insists. "A no is fine too!"

"I won't, I won't," Zack places his drink down and leans in to kiss Chucky. Presumable on the cheek or forehead. Chucky beats him to the punch, leaning in quick to press her lips to his.

Peco makes a sort of outraged noises, halfway between a laugh and a scream. Chucky giggles, giving Peco one too, before skipping off to practice.

Zack grins, Peco gapes.

\----

"You're going to kiss a tree."

"No--"

"Zack I know it's Kaito but come on...a tree?"

"I can just stand here and...make a face and hope he'll accept??"

"Wow, you stoob."

Kaito ends up kissing him anyways.

Right between the eyes.

\----

Zack is about to go in for a kiss with Takatora but aborts mission just as fast.

It's Kureshima Takatora, Kamen Rider Zangetsu, and Zack doesn't know if he should or not. Takatora just gives him a look that says, "If you're going to do it, do it."

So Zack hesitantly, and reverently, kisses the top of Takatora's knuckles.

It gets him a bemused look.

"I-I couldn't think of anywhere else that wouldn't be rude!"

\----

When two of your friends become what might essentially be deities you're not sure how to greet them when they come to visit from their world.

Zack can at least agree Kouta looks really great blond. Not that he'd say that out loud. Or he just did, and Kouta laughs and tells him it's a bit awkward to get used to but thanks! Zack still doesn't know how to greet Kouta save for an awkward hug and a "You doing okay?"

"I am!" Kouta grins. "But hey, I get one too, right?"

Kouta looks really expectant.

"Uhm."

"Takatora got one and I don't? Chucky even nabbed one from you! Don't leave me out!"

Kouta's got a laugh to his voice, as if he's not expecting Zack to follow through.

He's very surprised when Zack lands one right on his lips.

\----

Zack tries to be a bit more delicate around Mai, or at least not as ridiculously awkward as he was around Kouta. Mai just tells him it's okay, and she's the one to initiate the kiss.

It's really sweet, and simple.

When Mai pulls away she's smiling.

"I've been wanting that for a while," she tells him.

"Yeah," Zack says, a bit dumb struck. "Same."

"Can you do me a favor, too?"

"Of course."

Mai pulls him down for a second kiss.

\----

"Have you seen Mai and Kouta yet?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

Zack takes a seat next to Micchi, and stares out across Zawame with him. Micchi's been getting close with everyone again, but he still keeps his distance. Zack's working on that, too.

"They're doing really good," Micchi tells him. "I'm happy."

"You wanted them to stay longer?"

"I," Micchi looks down at his feet.

"Me too."

Silence, and then Zack is tugging on Micchi's sleeve.

"I got a gift from them, for you," he says.

Micchi arches a brow, "A gift?"

"Yeah, from the both of them."

He leans in and kisses Micchi gently, with as much affection as he can muster to cover for not only Mai and Kouta, but him as well. Micchi is bright red when he pulls back.

"I--A...uhm," Micchi covers his face.

Zack grins.


End file.
